Trinity Blood: At the end of Hope
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Abel is given a heart to heart talk in hopes of saving his salvation. AbelXLilith Read and Review.


Hello! This is kind of drabble (or at least I think it is.) I was re-reading apart in the manga and this sort of came to mind.

Disclaimer applies (like always)

* * *

**Trinity Blood:** _At the end of Hope._

It had been sometime since he had seen her. Though through the time they had spent apart, fighting on either side, she still welcomed him with open arms. Her laugh was light, her eyes sparkled with life, and her smile warmed his burden soul. Being with her was like being home. Abel stood inside the observatory looking down at Earth, wondering what battles were going on at that very moment. She had asked him to meet her here. She was running late.

"Still amazing. Isn't it?" Abel quickly turned around to face Lilith. She walked slowly into the room, keeping her distance from 02. "Remember when we would sneak out here and count the stars together?" Abel nodded. "Things have changed."

"That's how life is...for a monster." He mumbled the last part. Lilith smiled and shook her head.

"Things didn't have to change, you know."

"I had no choice." He quickly stated. "They would have killed us all."

"You assume." Lilith added on, crossing her arms. "You always assume too much, Abel. Have you ever really taken in the beauty of life? Do you ever try to stop the death and destruction and just look at all the gifts god has presented us?" Abel's eyes showed a hint of red.

"What gift has that non-existent thing ever given to me?"

"He gave you the chance to live, Abel." She explained. Abel scoffed.

"Some life. We're expendable experiments..."

"I know!" Lilith shouted. Abel was a taken back by her anger. Lilith never raised her voice at anyone, expect for... "Abel, look at this life you were given." She tried to smile and lowered her voice. "You keep looking at all the negative energy that you let surround you. Look at all the happy things. Look at all the blessings you have in your life."

"Like what?" Abel turned his back away from Lilith.

"Like me." Abel bit his lip and forced his feeling deep down. Now was not the time to be declaring love. "You think the world has done wrong by you. That you have some how been mistreated. You carry the burden of the planet on your shoulders. Just stop. Start over."

"It's too late for that." He lowered his head. "My fate is sealed... in blood."

"Abel..." He felt her place her right hand on his left shoulder. "It's never too late. You can start over any time you like. You and I are no different anyone down there. Terran or Methuselah. We laugh. We cry. We feel loss. We fall in love." Abel shook his head and mumbled the word 'Monster'.

"Am I a Monster, Abel?" She asked sweetly. "You and I are the same. Does that make me one too?"

"That's not what I meant." Abel turned his head to look at her. "And no. You're not. You're too beautiful to be...like me."

"You're beautiful too. Any girl would be insane not to fall for those gorgeous blue eyes. Not to mention the hair." Abel felt his cheek warm. He hated it when she got him to blush. He turned away from her again and sighed.

"I wish things were that easy. I've made my choice."

"You are NOT the enemy of the world, Abel. You are not what Cain says. I know you can be better. I believe in you."

"I wish I could say the same." Lilith sighed loudly.

"Still stubborn like always. Fine." Abel could hear her footsteps fade. "Then I guess me being here was completely useless." Abel turned around and watched as she started headed towards the door.

"You are not useless." Abel said dully. "You are the sunshine in my life." He confessed. Lilith turned and faced him once more.

"Sunshine you refuse to stand and bask in? The sunshine that has been banished by the rain clouds that follow your every foot step?"

"Lilith, you're not making this easy for me. I can't abandon my own brother."

"Abel, I don't think Cain..." Lilith shook her head. "He needs help."

"And what about Seth?"

"Seth isn't the one commanding the Methuselah armies against helpless terrans. You are. She looks up to you." Abel raised an eyebrow at Lilith. "Well she likes you more than Cain and that has to mean something." The beautiful redhead laughed softly. Abel sighed. He hated when she was right, but nonetheless...she was.

"What do I do then? Do I just abandon Cain and Seth?"

"Abel, I can't tell you what decision to make. I only want you to be happy." She reached up and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. "I know you are troubled and angered, but I care too much about you. It pains me to see you this way."

"And what way is that?"

"As my enemy." Abel's eyes widen. "I mean it. I will protect them." She smiled once more at him. 02 lowered his head, afraid to look into her gorgeous eyes. "Abel?"

"Hmm?" He felt her hand lift his chin up. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. Abel felt his heart thump loudly against his rib cage. Her lips tasted exotic and fierce. Lilith quickly pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you later." She spoke softly in his ear. "Cain has asked that I meet with him." Lilith kissed Abel once more, before leaving. Abel stood in the room, licking his lips in hopes to linger on the taste of her kisses. He was falling more in love with the Black Saint as days went by. Abel dug his hands into his pockets and pulled out a small black box.

"Hopefully soon." He wished.

* * *

I really wish I could write more about Lilith. She is such a wonderful person to write. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a Review and tell me what you think.

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks-R-Us)


End file.
